Berry Sweet Myu Myu: Chapter 1
Chapter 1: The Village of Grew Razu tilled the soil. The sun beat over head, creating immense heat. Like that was ANYTHING compared to the miserable life she lived. Razu finally put the rake down and opened the bag of raspberry seeds she carried. Carefully, with slender hands, she pressed her namesake's seed into the dirt. After putting about 30 of these into the land, she covered them up. Then she tapped her rake and started towards the west wild, where they housed the vegetables. As her tool scratched the Earth's surface, Razu wiped her head with one sleeve. The more work she got done with, the longer the day seemed to be. After hours and hours of tilling, planting, and watering, the dinner bell rung. Relieved, Razu put down her rake and went over to the small cottage where she and her sisters resided. No parents: her mother and father died in an avalanche. Razu carefully opened the small door and stepped into the kitchen. Or, not really a kitchen- more like a stove and water bin. To the left sat the small pantry, housing their yearly supply of food. If she or anybody was caught eating the food they spent hours growing, they would be whipped. To keep their health up, though, the aliens sent each month a supply of food for at least 5 family members. Razu suspected it wasn't an act of kindness: the aliens just needed Fooders and would do whatever it takes to keep them alive. The door then burst open, causing Razu to drop the bag of bread she was carrying. "Budo, I told you not to scare me! You almost cost us our dinner!" Her orange-haired sister shrugged and casually dropped a bag. "Apples from Eruda. She snuck them from the Bin and told me I could have them If I give her some Okane." Razu sighed. "Budo, please just stay AWAY from Eruda. She's a thief and a scalawag. Not to be trusted. That girl's got enough scars on her back to show the trouble she gets into." Razu picked up the bread and dusted it off. Budo sat in the chair and leaned against the wall. "Do we have any Okane?" Razu gave her a look that could kill. "No. I spent it all on food for our family. Now maybe if you stop being so lazy, we could actually have a chance of surviving." Small footsteps came from the bedroom, and a girl of about 12 walked into the room. She rubbed her eyes. "Why are you guys fighting?" Budo sat up and hugged her little sister. "It's nothing. Go back to bed, Orenji." Orenji yawned and waved goodbye, stepping back into the room. Budo grabbed an Apple. "Ok, maybe you're right. I'm being a bit selfish." She stood up. "How can I help with dinner? ------------------------------------- The girls worked hard as the sun started to set beneath the sky. They were the first ones to get back to work, since with a little help, Razu got dinner done easily (Families were only allowed an hour to cook, and 30 minutes to eat). Orenji sat and tended to the blueberries. Budo raked and stole blackberries, getting dirty looks from Razu, who was harvesting the strawberries. She picked one up and looked at it sadly. The one who was to save them all, Ichigo, had failed. She cast it into the basket and kept working. Soon after the town got back to the harvest, the sun had sank below the sky. Families packed up their belongings and food, taking it to the Bin. The Bin was a large area in which food was delivered and aliens took it. Stealing food from it was a crime. The people poured their baskets-carefully-in each marked bin. Black for blackberries, red for apples, pink for strawberries, and so on. Orenji tried to take a ripe lemon, but Razu held her back. She shook her head silently, pointing to the guards that stood around. The people lined up, the guards checked their pockets, and then home sweet home it was. The sisters lay on their beds, as the moon shone bright. After hours of much needed rest, Razu woke up to scuffling. It was little Orenji. "What's wrong?" she asked. Her orange haired sister sighed. "I had a nightmare. I was chosen to go into the Kenos...The Kenas...The Keenoos...You know what I mean!" Orenji buried her head into her arms. Razu stroked her hair. "Don't worry, it's weeks away. You probably won't get picked." She opened her mouth and sang a soft lullaby: Sweet little orange Resting on the leaves Don't worry about it You can sleep with ease The night is still young We have sleep much needed So lay down don't worry You are heeded. Soon the sisters were all asleep. The moon shone bright. Category:Stories Category:Berry Sweet Myu Myu Category:Mew Amelia Category:Chapters and Episodes